Some data storage systems apply redundant storage schemes, such as Redundant Array for Inexpensive Disks (RAID) schemes, in solid state non-volatile memory. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,579, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device employing a redundant array of solid state memory devices, whereby RAID technology architecture is combined with solid state memory devices.
As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0053308, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a storage device consisting of multiple solid state memory devices and a memory controller. The memory devices are configured as a redundant array, such as a RAID memory array. The memory controller performs data encryption to provide secured access to the array.